1. Field
The disclosure relates to a compressed gas operated firearm. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a firearm that is capable of firing pellets or a solid projectile.
2. Background
U.S. Pat. No. 34,806, dated 1862, discloses a method of forming fixed charges of shot which can then be used in a firearm with or without wrappers. The method involves putting shot pellets in a mold, and pouring among the shot, while in a mold, some easily-fusible material such as ace grease, stearine, etc. Upon cooling, the material will fix the shot, and, when discharged from the mold, will retain said shot in the form it assumed in the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,029, dated 1941, discloses a shot shell having a metallic base and a cylindrical casing attached to the base. A propellant charge is put in the base, and a projectile charge is placed in the cylindrical casing. Means are provided to separate the propellant charge in the base from the projectile charge in the casing. Such means comprising a series of driving wads, an overshot wad associated with the end of the casing and adapted to retain the projectile charge in the casing and tracer projectiles attached to the outer surface of the overshot wad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,330, dated 1998, discloses a shotgun shell wad that is used in a shotgun shell. Three discs disposed within the generally cylindrical tubular wall define a seal gas section, a middle section, a shot cup extension section, and a shot cup section. The third disc, which separates the shot cup extension section and the shot cup section, is detachably connected to the tubular wall such that when the shell is fired, the third disc breaks away and travels rearward relative to the rest of the shot shell wad to a position adjacent to the second disc. A plurality of fingers defined by a plurality of lateral cuts through the tubular wall in the shot cup section extend from a point in the shot cup section to the forward tubular end of the wall. The wall also includes a plurality of cuts passing therethrough lateral substantially at the point where the plurality of cuts terminate. Circumferential, the plurality of cuts extend through a section of each of the plurality of fingers. A plurality of lateral ridges extend inwardly from the tubular wall from substantially the point where the plurality of lateral cuts terminate to substantially the forward tubular end of the wall and are positioned at substantially the to center of each of the plurality of fingers.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.